


Welcome Home

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Quodo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Odo is also grumpy, Odo is caring, Quark is grumpy, s03e21 The Die is Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Set near the end ofThe Die is CastOdo returns from his trip to the Gamma Quadrant with Garak to find Quark has been worrying about him while he’s been gone.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #1: Quodo - Dream.

After repeatedly ringing the chime to no avail _DS9_ ’s security chief overrides the lock and enters Quark’s quarters. 

——

“M-my brother’s been so worried about you.” Rom greeted the shapeshifter as soon as he stepped through the airlock. “I d-don’t think he’s slept since y-you and Mister Garak left for the Gamma Quadrant.”

“Hmmph,” Odo scoffed, rolling his eyes as he strode down the corridor toward his office, Rom trailing after him. “Quark only ever worries about himself and his latinum.”

“Perhaps you could drop by?” Rom persisted, “Let him know you’re back? H-he’s in h-h-his quarters.”

Odo grumbled something under his breath about _incorrigible pests_ but nonetheless took a left at the next intersection toward to turbolift.

“Habitat ring.” He commanded as he stepped inside.

——

The door swishes closed behind him as Odo looks around, softly calling Quark’s name. A rumbling snore alerts him to the Ferengi’s whereabouts and Odo heads to the lounge where his finds Quark sprawled in an easy chair, head lolling back, the dark circles around his eyes darker than usual.

“Quark,” Odo repeats, nudging the barkeep’s shoulder. Quark stirs and mumbles in his sleep.

Odo sighs and shakes his head, hand turning liquid where it touches the Ferengi and flowing behind his shoulders and head, solidifying again into a pillow which gently lifts Quark’s bulbous head away from the back of the chair, straightening out the crick in his neck. Odo melts over and around Quark, shifting into soft, fluffy blanket where he meets his chest and legs. 

“Computer, dim lights,” Odo commands as his face melts away into enveloping fabric.

Odo’s mind drifts as he settles into the new form, unable to hear or see, but soothed by the sensation of the regular rise-and-fall where he rests against Quark’s chest and the vibrating snores thrumming through his being.

 

Odo is unsure how much time has passed when he’s jolted out of his reverie by a change in the vibration beneath him. He turns a corner of himself momentarily liquid, melting into a familiar humanoid head and torso, leaving the rest of himself as blanket and pillow around the Ferengi. He looks down at Quark, extending a hand to stroke his head fondly. Quark, still sleeping, mumbles incoherently.

“I told you, Rom!” Quark exclaims, flinging his arms wildly. Odo leans back to avoid being hit in the face. “...Runabout with Garak... Mmmmmf... Gamma Quadrant—“ The speech is interrupted by a loud gurgling snore. “—and now he’s _dead_!” Quark’s voices reaches a high-pitched wail.

“Quark,” Odo squeezes the Ferengi’s shoulder. “ _Quark!_ ” 

“Wha—?” Quark flails again, eyes fluttering open.

“You were dreaming, Quark.”

“You!” Quark pushes himself up in the chair as he glares at Odo. The constable’s body ripples back to fully humanoid.

“Nice to see you too.” Odo huffs, perching himself on the edge of Quark’s chair.

“I spent the last three days worrying about you! I thought you were dead!” Quark wails, throwing his arms round Odo’s neck.

“Well, I’m alive.” Odo shrugs.

“All the stress I’ve been under—it’s probably taken years off my life!” 

“I’m okay, Quark. Thank you for asking.” The changeling grumbles.

“I should sue...” 

“Hmmph,” Odo scoffs. “Trust you to make it all about yourself.”

“What?” Quark gives Odo his best incredulous look. Odo rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright, so you had a busy few days in the Gamma Quadrant. Just kiss me already.”


End file.
